Star Fox: A Vixen's Tail
by KisaraKitsune
Summary: Old memories, and a desperate struggle for survival bring Star Fox and Star Wolf together to fight a new foe. But amongst all this, will something spark between the two rival leaders? Kit McCloud(Fem Fox)xWolf O'Donnell. Warning: Contains Language, Violence and Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N With the update to A New Journey, I decided to bring you my Star Fox story. I came up with this one on a whim and really rolled with it, having fun with the few chapters I wrote for it thus far. This story was unique, because I made Fox into a girl because I had been mulling around this idea. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do not own anything but the ideas for my story. 

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter 

Her breathing was heavy as she rested against the door of the storage room. Kit couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she get separated from her team, but was now trapped on a abandoned space station with a faction of the Venomian Army crawling all over the place. Her Arwing was unusable in it's current state and she had little ammo left for her weapons. Kit found a few boxes she could use to make a sort of table and take in inventory, putting the only two weapons that had ammo left, her pistol and assault rifle, on the table. Each shot would have to count, she couldn't afford to waste what little defenses she had left.

A loud crash came from outside the room, and she swore under her breath. She slung the rifle over her shoulder, and took her pistol firmly in hand as she took cover by the door. She could hear gunfire echoing through the station as she hear the clattering of boots on the metal walkway. Her mind raced to try and figure out a solution to the problem, while at the same time wondering who they were fighting. It became clear it wasn't her they came to this station for.

"He's been spotted in sector five. Reinforce the area, DO NOT LET WOLF ESCAPE THIS!"

Kit froze at that, Wolf! She hadn't seen him since the Aparoid Invasion ended. Back then people thought he had died, but she knew and told them that Wolf and his team had to of survived. Sector five, that was on the other end of the station and she would have to get through many enemies for even a chance that Wolf would still side with her. She waited for the footsteps to vanish before finally opening the door.

Kit slowly pocked her head out, glancing quickly down each side of the hall. It was now or never, she loaded a round into her pistol and started to move slowly down the corridor. Approaching the corner that led to the next sector, she rested against the wall, peering around and seeing two soldiers covering the way. They had their backs to her, it firmed her thought that they didn't know about her presence yet. She was going to make these damn apes pay for all the chaos they've caused over the years. Before she could move however, a voice came over her personal communicator.

"Don't say anything, Kit. There are hundreds of them, and I can guide you through them." It was him. "I will explain everything when you get here, but for now, know that I was sent to find you by the rest of Star Fox."

That was hard for Kit to swallow. Why would Wolf and her team work together just to find her after all these years? She'd get her answers soon enough, but first had to get through the horde of apes between them. Kit had to trust Wolf, and if it's as bad as he said, they'd have to work together.

"Don't use your weapon here, Just down the path to the right is a small squad. Two of them are armed with Sniper Rifles, and will keep you pinned til reinforcements arrive. Take them out quietly, salvage what you can from them."

In her mind, she cursed him. Of course that needed to be the plan! Last thing she needed was to have the entire station crashing down around her. She reached and slowly withdrew her combat knife. She couldn't recall the last time she honestly had to use this, taking it firmly in hand as she slowly slipped down the hall. This was going to take quick action, and timing for it to work.

She was within inches of them, having crept silently to this point. Her next motion would have to take them out together. She flipped the knife around in her hand to hold it with the blade back. Moving between them, her pistol came crashing down into the neck of the ape to her right, in the same motion she drove the knife into the others neck. Nither made a loud enough sound until they dropped, but with the noises the station made as it drifted could be explained away. She couldn't let the other one wake up, moving up and slashing his throat deep. It was at this time Wolf broke the silence.

"Well done. And I must say, That look suits you." A laugh came over the comm.

Kit looked down, noticing she was covered in blood on her hands and arms, and splatters on her body. Did he just hit on her? She could feel her cheeks burn lightly with embarrassment. This wasn't the Wolf from two years ago, He changed a lot since the Aparoid Invasion. Kit shook her head to focus herself, moving to the bodies to take what she could. Three grenades, and two clips for her assault rifle.

Wolf got quiet, She could only assume he was monitoring what was going on. She moved as quickly and silently as she could to the end of the corridor, resting herself along the wall with a grenade in hand. Kit took a quick glance, noticing a squad of around seven of them. She would take them out in one go, tossing the grenade into the group. The explosion tore through the group, damaging the pathway, but killing all of them. Kit peeked around, readying her sidearm, and moving forward.

"I hope you know what you are doing. It's going to be one hell of a fight."

"I'm going to tear through them, and get to you. I want answers Wolf!"

The growl could be heard in her voice as she grabbed one of the sniper rifles. holstering her pistol and checking the ammo on the gun. She scavenged another clip, locking in a round.

"If you haven't figured it out, I'm being hunted too. I've taken control of the communications room, and barred the door. They are outside, and I'm certain looking for an alternate route in."

Kit took that as her queue to get the hell moving. She bolted, holding the rifle at the ready as she went on. Reinforcements within the area began to converge on her. With the corridor having only one path, it turned into a firefight with Kit using the sniper rifle to pick off anyone that poked their head out. As soon as the fighting died down, she slung the sniper rifle and withdrew her pistol. Kit took a chance, running at full speed towards the center of the station.

As she arrived, there were groups already taking a defensive position to keep her pinned. She ducked behind cover before a few shots rang out in her direction. She readied the sniper rifle and took position. Doing her best under the pressure, she counted as many of the forces as she could. It was hard to keep it accurate, with so much movement and gunfire at her. She placed her finger on the trigger.

"Kit..."

"Don't hesitate... Just act..."

She spoke the words that Wolf was going to. Kit could imagine Wolf was a bit surprised that she still held those words to heart. It was now that she began the fight, firing the first shot that rang through the sector. Unlike the corridors of the other sectors, this was a giant complex that led to the different parts. This allows the shot to echo longer, and at a wider range. The first fell, and Kit took this moment to fire shots in rapid succession.

Twelve shots fired, ten kills. Kit felt herself slipping, as she shouldered the weapon, and readied her Assault Rifle. Using the commotion, Kit darted behind cover as the Venomian soldiers darted to get into cover. Reinforcements arived, and Kit used this as a chance to unload her weapon into the oncoming crowd.

It was now an all out battle, and Kit was dangerously outnumbered. Exchanges of gunfire was all that could be heard as the soldiers did what they could to keep her pinned down. She couldn't stay at her location, grabbing her last clip and loading it. She began to run towards the Sector 5 entrance. She stopped by a body, checking for ammo. Nothing, They must of used all their ammo to try and hit her.

She cursed herself, before beginning to run again. Before Kit arrived at the last piece of cover, she heard the click of the last bullet firing. Kit had to stay calm, she had to get to Wolf at all costs. She finally reached the way to Sector 5, but the fire kept coming. She picked up the nearest weapon and started to fire careful shots .

"Wolf? Wolf are you there?!"

No matter how many times Kit shouted, Wolf gave her no reply. She heard repeated gunfire from the sector, deep down fearing for Wolf's safety. It wasn't enough, she had to focus on trying to keep her own ass safe. Her focus on the forces before her, kept her from paying attention behind her, as a shot rang and a searing pain ran through her shoulder. Kit dropped her gun, letting out a cry of pain as her eyes turned behind her to see a lone sniper taking aim at her.

Just as the next shot fired, Kit dived out of the way, trying to keep herself in cover. She pulled out her pistol, resting against the cover. Hearing footsteps, she aimed towards the hallway. A grunt could be heard and a cry in pain as the sniper flew from the corridor. Kit watched as the figure came into view.

"Getting yourself into trouble, Kit?"

Wolf didn't blink an eye to the gunfire as he walked over to Kit and knelt down. Pulling out a small medical kit from a pouch on his hip. Wolf opened it and motioned for Kit to move off the wall, immediately bandaging the wound on her shoulder.

"You've grown careless."

"I'm not a child."

"I know that all to well, Kit."

A smirk crept onto Wolf's face as he tightened the bandages, Kit groaned from the pain as she watched him. Wolf reached over and grabbed Kit's pistol off the floor, pulling a extra clip he had and loaded it. He handed it to Kit, who took it with her good hand and stood up.

"We need to get to my Wolfen. The hanger in which your Arwing was in has been blocked by an explosion."

Kit didn't like leaving her Arwing behind but they didn't have time to think. Wolf pulled a grenade off his belt, letting it go and causing a explosion to create a form of distraction. Wolf motioned and both began to run, dodging the oncoming fire and the occasional grenade that was thrown their way. It was pure chaos as they reached Sector One, both taking a defensive position. Kit taking a look down the corridor as Wolf covered her. With a simple, 'It's clear.' They both started down to where Wolf's craft was. As they made their way down the corridor, the soldiers converged behind them, firing wildly at them with Wolf returning some shots as they took a turn.

"Not much further, I'm docked in Hanger 3."

As they ran, Kit noticed they passed by the second hanger bay, slowing down as they reached the turn. Kit peeked around to see a squad waiting for them. She couldn't wait as Kit opened fired down at the squad taking at least one of them out before they returned fire. Wolf pulled Kit back, and took her place, opening fire to clear the path. As the last fell, Wolf took a hit to the arm. Kit turned to look at Wolf, who didn't seem to care of the wound.

"Let's move quickly before they rest of them show up." Wolf started down towards the hanger.

Kit followed close behind, Wolf bursting into the hanger ready to fight. There was no one inside and it gave them a chance breath as Wolf moved a storage container in front of the door. He struggled to move it, but got it eventually. Kit fell to her knees as her arm throbbed with pain. Wolf made his way over, kneeling down.

"We need to go, My Wolfen only has enough room for one normally, but taking you will keep me from being able to fight."

Kit didn't like that thought, but before she could protest Wolf had helped her up and moved her to his ship. Wolf jumped in, getting into the cockpit and running his tests as banging could now be heard at the door.

"Hurry up Kit, we don't have all day!" Wolf yelled down to her, Kit wondering if this was all worth it before Wolf yelled again. "Get the fuck up here already!"

She nodded, and make her way up. Wolf pulled her into his lap, and started to begin launch. It was cramped, but Wolf had enough room to manage the controls. He said nothing, focusing on the task, taking flight and leaving the station. As they sped away, a few enemy ships followed suit. One managed to get in front of them, it was one of the many Ape Mechs that the Venomian Army used during there assaults.

With Kit in his lap, Wolf had a difficult time with the few shots he fired. Finally landing at least one solid hit, he prepared the boosters for their escape. Diverting all power from weapons, the Wolfen made it's final run and got away. Kit sighed as Wolf flew to a predetermined location.

"I have questions, Wolf."

"Don't worry, I will answer them all. But til we reach a safe location, Let me concentrate on flying."


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Kit: Welcome to the second part of this story!

Wolf: You seem overly excited today.

Kit: We didn't get to last time, I'm finally able to start introducing the chapters! Don't be a buzz kill.

Fox: So... That's what I'd look like as a girl.

Kit: Get out of here! You aren't part of this.

Wolf: -sighs- Ignoring that... A little warning, Suggestive themes are in this chapter.

Kit: Proceed at your own risk. Also make sure you leave a message so there can be improvements! With that, Enjoy!

End of Communication

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After hours of flying, Kit had fallen asleep. Wolf did what he could to let her rest, knowing that she had been separated from her team for almost 3 days before they met. He wondered how long it had been since she actually gotten some rest. It was uncomfortable for him with how she was laying against him, his right arm going numb from her head resting against it. Wolf fought through the numbing feeling and finally returned back to the base Star Wolf called home. As Wolf sent a landing request for the doors to open, Panther Caroso came over the comm.

"Wolf, I hope you understand what you are doing. You rushed out to aid Star Fox!"

"Shut up, I owed her for taking out the Aparoids back then. If it wasn't for her, We wouldn't be here! Besides, Kit is with me. Get a Medic over to my quarters immediately."

Panther could be heard stammering at this, and Wolf knew that bringing Kit along would cause problems. He wasn't going to leave her, and had to get into contact with Star Fox for their location. The reward they offered him for his help was decent enough, but it wasn't because of that he did this. Far from it, for he honestly felt Kit saved his team that day, and owed her a lot more then he was saying.

"The Medic is on route to your room, and the bay doors are opening Wolf... I hope you know what you are doing."

With that, Panther closed communication and Wolf began to land his Wolfen. Opening the cockpit and beginning to move sparked a groan of pain from Kit, who otherwise was still out cold. Her shoulder was bleeding worse then he imagined, but he stopped the flow enough that it could save her arm if the medic arrived soon. He jumped down, and began towards his quarters, knowing that having her looked at and treated there was the best option to keep those with a grudge away from her.

Hours went by, Kit was given a sedative to keep her from waking up as they performed a mild operation to mend her arm, and clean her. Wolf was waiting outside the room, leaning against the wall when he heard someone approaching. He looked up to be met with Panther. Panther looked irate over the issue of Kit being on-board, and it was clear in his voice as well.

"Do you honestly think it's a great idea to bring her here, Wolf?"

"I was chased onto a station, Kit happened to be there and created a distraction for me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I owe her the medical attention and some rest. She will not be long, just until she is capable of full movement again."

"That could take months!"

"Don't underestimate her, Panther. She may be small, but she's a fighter."

Panther gave a smirk. "Do I sense a bit of attraction going on?"

"Sh... Shut up, Panther. Have you gone mad!" Wolf looked at Panther with a shocked expression.

"I don't know Wolf, Have you?" Panther said, before starting to walk away. "I won't keep you distracted from your girlfriend."

Wolf felt his cheeks go red, and his fists clenched tight. He didn't understand it, He was breathing heavy, his face burned, and his heart raced. Shaking his head, and closed his eyes to calm himself down, taking slow deep breaths til the medic exited the room.

"Sir, She will be alright. She's still asleep from the sedatives, but the wound is covered. She had many other lacerations, and bruising that I had to bandage."

"Thank you, I'll take it from here. If she is in need of more medical attention, Be on standby."

The medic nodded and headed off, Wolf sighing and heading towards his door. His hand stopped from opening it, as Panther's taunt came back into his mind. Wolf cursed, wondering what game Panther was playing to taunt him like that. Wolf opened the door and entered. His quarters were large, the largest in the base. He had everything he needed, from a shower, small kitchen area and a bedroom.

Most of the space was taken up by arms and armor displays, his vision glanced to some as he entered the bedroom to check in on Kit. Kit was laying on the bed, with bandages covering most of her body. She had to be stripped down due to the injuries, and with the bandages covering her body, she wouldn't be able to move properly for a while. Her stomach, Her left arm and her left leg from the knee down were the only spots of her body not covered by bandages. He began to wonder what all happened to cause bruising and damage, since all he noticed during the video link, and being beside her was the injury on her shoulder. Wolf shook his head, knowing all he could do was wait for her to snap out of the sedative.

Hours passed by as Kit finally woke up, The room was blurry and she had no idea where she was. She focused on the sound of running water as Kit tried to sit up. She groaned out in pain, as the blanket fell off her. Looking at the wounds, Kit wondered where she was, noticing a picture of Star Wolf by the bedside. She put two and two together and realized she was in Wolf's room after glancing quickly at the surroundings. She groaned softly from the pain of moving and fell back onto the bed. Her adrenaline must of been keeping her from feeling the pain, her entire body ached.

She refocused on the sound of the shower, which only moments later turned off. Her vision trailed over to the close door within the room, steam coming from the bottom of it. No more then a minute went by, before a shadow came to the door and it opened. Kit forced herself to sit up, fighting the pain as she glanced over to Wolf coming out of the room.

"You are awake, I didn't think you'd be up already."

Wolf said as he stood in the door way, Kit just sat there unable to speak for a moment. Wolf looked confused at her expression.

"What? Did they put something in my soap again?"

Wolf looked at his body the best he could, Kit's face turned a bright red.

"P-put some cloths on will you!" She finally let out, looking away from Wolf.

Wolf looked and realized he was only covered by a towel. It did little to really hide anything, and that caused Wolf to smirk and glance over at Kit. It was then he noticed something he hadn't before.

"You don't seem to be complaining..." He smirked a bit, "And Kit, I didn't think you were into the girly stuff."

With that, Kit looked over at him. Wolf scratched at his left cheek to indicate what he was meaning. Kit reached up and pulled off a bright pink bandage. She was always taunted by being a girl, and this wasn't helping. But before she said anything, She looked away as she tried not to look at Wolf.

"Okay... Okay."

Wolf turned and went back into the room, closing the door. Kit was unable to stop the blushing, she hurt and this didn't help. In her mind, she questioned if he did that intentionally, if he knew. Kit tried to snap out of it, before she realized that the bandages wrapped around her body did little to hide anything as well. As quick as she could, the blanket went back over her. Kit's embarrassment was at a high as she glanced around the room to look for her cloths. She spotted them on a chair nearby, neatly folded with her visor on top.

Minutes later, Wolf re-emerged but this time he was fully dressed. Kit couldn't look at him right now, not because she didn't want to, but out of sheer embarrassment. Wolf walked out of the room, and Kit let out a sigh. She wondered if Wolf was upset with her. That was dispelled moments later when something cold touched her cheek. Despite the pain, she jumped, causing Wolf the laugh.

"Want a drink?"

"J-jerk..." She groaned out as she accepted his offer. She opened her mouth to speak, before Wolf stopped her.

"I'll answer your questions in a moment... but answer mine first... What happened? Why did you get separated from the rest of your team?"

Kit looked down, and took a drink. "It was just a patrol job we had taken, No activity but we wanted to make sure. I'm not sure what had happened but as we passed by an unnamed planet, we came under heavy enemy fire. It was chaos cause we could see anything. I told everyone else to warp out, I couldn't follow since I had taken a direct hit to my control system. That station you found me had been my hiding place for three days, and the Venomian army wasn't the only thing crawling around in there."

"What do you mean? I saw nothing while I was there."

"They... hide... using the duct system to travel and only exiting when they know it's a clear victory. I can't explain them... It's nothing like I had seen before."

"Don't worry about it Kit, You don't need to continue."

Kit drank a little more, wincing from her shoulder moving slightly.

"Why did you help me?"

"Straight to it..." Wolf sighed, and put his drink down. "... Because I owed you. When you defeated the Aparoid Queen, that caused the rest of them to fall back and saved me and my team. Krystal messaged me one a private channel about it. They offered me a reward to take find you."

"So it was about the money..."

Wolf interrupted Kit before she could finish. "No, It wasn't about the money. Panther, and Leon have no idea what was offered. They saw me leave in my Wolfen and that was it. It wasn't til we were returning that I sent a message as to my objectives."

"There is more."

"Possibly, but for now that is the case. But I do have two things to say. First, Your Arwing is completely destroyed. I sent my team back to the station to recover it, and they found that the army had destroyed the entire station to keep you from retrieving it..."

Kit couldn't believe that as she sighed, and nodded. "What is the second thing?"

"The entire Star Fox team has gone into hiding. I lost communication with them, but the last thing I received was that they are okay. Kit, I want you to join Star Wolf til we find your team."

Kit couldn't believe what she just heard, No... Her entire team couldn't of gone into hiding. Something was terribly wrong. Wolf's voice snapped her out of it.

"Kit, Something is going on, and It's not just going to be Star Fox in danger at this rate. Panther and Leon will not like it but both of them will have to see that it's all of us in danger if we don't work together."

Kit sat there motionless for a moment, staring down. Everyone was in danger and she could feel the uneasy nature of this. Her gut told her to believe in Wolf, that he was more then correct on this one. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes for a brief moment.

"Okay Wolf... I'll do it. I'll team up with you til we get to the bottom of this."

"I'm glad to hear it Kit." Wolf stood up, and crushed the can he had after finishing his drink. "I will go speak to the others, and Kit... Once you are better you'll have to go the Hanger 4. We have to configure a Wolfen for you to fly."

Kit couldn't believe that came from him. She would be piloting a Wolfen, and that seemed... odd. No! She'd ignore that if it meant saving her team. Kit was ready to get out of the bandages already, having to stay in the bed til she was healed. Each minute recovering was a minute she lost trying to help find the rest of Star Fox.

As Kit laid down, Wolf began to leave. "Prove me right Kit, Prove to everyone here that you won't let these injuries beat you." He whispered, much to Kit's dismay that she didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I'll be back after I talk with Leon and Panther... Rest up."

With that, Kit rested her head and closed her eyes. She drifted asleep as Wolf made his way down to the communications tower where he had Leon and Panther trying to track down Star Fox


End file.
